onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Leg Style/Anime Only
Here listed are the Black Leg Style techniques that are only found in the anime or movies. List of Non-Canon techniques / Anime-Only techniques Black Leg Style * : Used in the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Sanji catches the ball on his leg, then spins around upside-down like in Party Table Kick Course, sending the ball flying out of the park. * : Used in the Ice Hunters anime filler arc against Salchow of the Accino Family. Sanji stands up on Usopp's back in order to avoid slipping (as they were in a frozen cavern) resembling a turret and then delivers a powerful kick to the neck, similar to Collier Shoot. * ロボシュート|Arume do Rēru Robo Shūto|literally meaning "Air Force Robo Shoot"}}: Sanji launches Franky, Usopp, and Chopper while using Pirates Docking 3. This move was used against Oars. * : A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Merry-Go fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de l'Air Hana Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control since Zoro and Sanji has to stop him after cutting his target. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. * : A variation of Hell Memories. Using memories of Nami's sexiness, Sanji sets his entire body on fire in preparation for an attack. It was seen in One Piece Film: Z. ** : After igniting his body with Sexy Fire, he dashes towards the enemy like a meteor and kicks him hard, slamming him on the ground. It was first seen being used to defeat Binz in Film Z. * : In a similar manner to Hell Memories, Sanji blazes up and charges forward, using Sky Walk to accelerate, before kicking the opponent head on. It was used to defeat Psycho P in the Heart of Gold special. * ゴムショット|Heru Memorīzu Gomu Shotto|literally meaning "Memories of Hell Rubber Shoot"}}: A post timeskip version of Armée de L'Air Shot where Sanji activates Hell Memories before kicking Luffy, causing Luffy to be engulfed in flames after being launched. This attack only appeared in the game Unlimited World Red. This is called Hell Memories Gum Shoot in the FUNimation dub. * |Guraundo Wōku|literally meaning "Earth Walk"}}: Sanji kicks off the the ground to dash towards his opponent at high speed in order to launch a follow up attack. This is used in One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Diable Jambe * シュート|Vunezon Shūto|literally meaning "Venison Shoot"}}: Sanji, spinning horizontally in the air, kicks the opponent repeatedly in the chest and belly, finishing the attack with a powerful axe kick on the head with the speed, heat, and strength of the Diable Jambe mode. This attack is the only finishing move that has the "Shoot" word instead of the usually used "Shot"; Sanji uses "Shoot" in enhanced versions of the attacks that he uses to aim a particular enemy body part (for example, Collier Shoot is the enhanced version of Collier). This was first seen being used to defeat Scarlet during the events of One Piece Film: Strong World. * : an anime-only Diable Jambe technique. A simple, but powerful, straight kick aimed just below the diaphragm, that will easily send a man flying. This technique was used to finish of a minion of the Donquixote Pirates, who Sanji was led to believe had caused Violet to cry. References Category:Non-Canon Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles Subpages